The Rapunzel Plant and the Metal Hook
by Siv the Queen
Summary: What if he met a girl before Millah. What if he fell in love with the girl and she fell in love with him as well. What if she loved him so much that she still loved him even though he abandoned her. What if he loved her very much that he would give up his revenge for her. What if she was Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

She just stared amazed. Staring at the sparkling blue eyes. "You came," she managed choking back tears, but there was the unspoken question _Did you come for me? _

"Did you ever doubt I wouldn't, love?" he asked. She finally embraced him with a hug she was holding back. But, still the same unspoken question floated to her head.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest **

Rapunzel sat down on the windowsill, and longed for freedom. Her mother was "a little" overprotective of her because she cared about her, but she didn't understand what she needed protection from. Since her eighteenth birthday, she was dying to go see the outside world. That's when she caught a movement in her eyes. It was a ship. _No one came around this island_, she thought, _What's going on?_ Then, a sneaky idea formed in her head. She shook her head, she couldn't betray her mother like that. But, she couldn't stop staring at the ship. Her ticket to freedom. Her head felt like a storm was going in there, no matter how hard she tried the idea still lingered in her head.

**Storybrook **

Mary Margaret Blanchard came to the hospital again as a volunteer. She placed flowers beside patient's bed and suddenly she realized there was a new patient, a girl. She had short dark brown hair that went to about her shoulder. Her age looked around twenty and she had a fairly pale complexion. "Who is she?" Mary Margaret asked Dr. Whale.

"A new coma patient, found her in the forest. She was found near the time Emma came," he responded. Mary Margaret nodded at her roommates name. Then, she looked at the patient and wondered why she looked like her lover was ripped away from her.

**Enchanted Forest**

She still couldn't believe it, it had been two days since that ship had been "resting" here. Her mother wouldn't be back until another day or so. She was still arguing with herself. She just grabbed a book and started reading, trying distract herself which was nearly impossible since they were so loud. After a while, she heard a faint voice of "All aboard" and she was panicking. From a book she once read, "All aboard" meant leaving. Without thinking she quickly grabbed her deep green velvet hood. She looped her hair through a pulley system near the window and slid down using her long hair.

**Storybrook**

Emma looked at her roommate wearily, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Emma," Mary Margaret responded and smiled, "Just a little distracted."

Emma still didn't look convinced, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive," Mary Margaret paused wondering if she should say something about it. Before going against it, she said, "It's just that I saw this girl, a coma patient, at the hospital and she just made me feel uneasy. It's like she has this sad aura to her." Emma didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.

Emma was at the hospital seeking the coma patient out next day since she the conversation with Mary Margaret. There she saw her looking just like how Mary Margaret had described her. That wasn't the only thing Mary Margaret was right about. She did have this sadness looming around her. Who was she and why does she look so sad, Emma wondered.

**Enchanted Forest **

Rapunzel was running as if her life depended on it, which it did. "Wait, please!" she managed. When she finally reached the ship, she asked if she could see the captain. While she was waiting for the captain in the captain's cabin, she suddenly realized something. This was a pirate's ship.

When the realization took slowly to seep into her, the captain barged in and said, "My deep sincere apologies for making a lady wait. So, what is it that you seek, mate?"

She noticed that he had a heavy English accent. There was a deep silence between until she reminded herself that if she wanted her freedom, then she need to get rid of her silly fear, "I want to be free," she managed without stuttering.

The captain laughed, " I don't think I could help you with that, love."

"But, you can help get out of this place," she said with much more confidence than before.

He looked at the girl as if she was crazy. _Did she know who she is dealing with, I am a pirate for goodness sakes_, he thought. Before he was thinking about what he was saying he said, "Welcome aboard, lass. What may be your name?"

"I don't think it's proper for a lady to give out her name first," she teased letting her guard down.

He laughed this time with more fullness to it and said, " My name is Killian Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybrook**

"Hey kid," Emma called to her son, Henry.

Henry looked at Emma and smiled, "Hi, so?"

"About the fairytale thing" she started, but was rudely interrupted.

"You believe me now," Henry smiled feeling triumphant.

Emma smiled, "Hate to disappoint you, but I just wanted to take you somewhere."

Henry just shrugged it off and said, "You are going to have to believe me someday. Where do you want to take me?"

"The hospital," she said softly so she won't scare him.

Confusion flickered in the young boy's eyes, "Why?"

"There's this girl, a coma patient," Emma started.

**Enchanted Forest**

"My name is Rapunzel, Captain Jones," she said.

The captain raised his eyebrows and said, "Well then Rapunzel, I can't just let you on the ship. You see, I'll need some _payment_." He put extra emphasis on payment.

"I don't have anything to pay you with," Rapunzel said softly.

"Well, you better find something to be useful with," the Captain said.

She looked at him and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

He looked around and replied "Just a little cleaning, mate."

"A little?" she asked looking at the ship, "If it was so little it would have been done already."

The captain laughed, "So it seems. My ship isn't that bad, love."

"Or so you say. I will clean your ship if you can drop me off at a port," she said holding out her hand.

"I am happy that we came to an agreement," he shook her hand and then eyed her 70 feet hair, "We'll have to do something about your hair."

She looked at him in utter shock, "What are you going to do to my hair?"

He raised an eyebrow wondering how it was possible for anyone to grow their hair this long, "Cut it," he said in a tone that said 'is there any other choice?'

"No," she said quickly and grabbed her hair like her life depended on it, "I can braid it, it won't be that long then."

He sighed, "Okay then mate, go ahead."

While Rapunzel was braiding her really long hair she started to say a thought that popped into her head, "I thought maybe..."

Captain Jones raised his eyebrow, "Maybe what? Spit it out, lass, we don't have all day."

"I thought maybe I would at least have cleaning supplies," she said in a 'what did you think?' tone.

He nodded, "We'll get it on our next stop," he shrugged.

She looked at him, "When would that be?"

"How about..." he said and the crew shouted we arrived at our next port, "Now."

She laughed, she felt like her heart was beating faster when she looked at the captain. _Must be my imagination _she thought.

**Storybrook**

Henry looked the coma patient and then looked at Emma, "Who's she?"

"Well, that's what I want to ask you," Emma said.

"How would I know?" he responded.

Emma looked at Henry, "Well, you did say everyone in this town were fairytale characters. So, what fairytale character is she?"

"I don't know," he said and smiled, "but, I see hope in you that you would believe."

"Yeah, okay kid," she said sarcastically with a weak smile. _But, then why did she come to Henry? _she wondered.

**Enchanted Forest**

Rapunzel looked around the town and bought the things she needed for cleaning the ship. While she was buying the things she needed, on the other side of town in a tavern Killian Jones thought about Rapunzel. _Was it safe for me to carry an unfamiliar girl a ride on his ship who was asking for freedom? Or was she a witch hiding behind the beauty of an innocent girl? _He tried to push the worries behind him. Normally if he wanted to impress a lady he would boast his accomplishments as a pirate, but for Rapunzel he didn't want to boast. He wanted to make her smile and laugh. He felt a weird sensation near her and he liked it. He hoped Rapunzel felt it too, that spark.

* * *

_**Now, Emma forgets about the coma patient and Mary Margaret just place flowers by her bedpost. So, the rest of the story for Storybrook will be the same story line as the show. Of course until Emma breaks the curse.**_


	3. Notice

So, I am back from my vacation and I wanted to thank you for leaving reviews, they helped me a lot. Sorry for the late updates, I will try to finish the third chapter quickly.


End file.
